


Undertale Mean Girls

by Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reimagining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead/pseuds/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead
Summary: Basically if Mean Girls was done with the cast of Undertale instead of the characters we know in the movie. Reimagining. Rated T for language.





	Undertale Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to think of this idea about a month or two ago and decided to roll with it. Basically, I reimagined this this way because I absolutely wanted to see Undyne sing "Apex Predator" from the musical (seriously, I love it and the movie, y'all should listen to the soundtrack).
> 
> Please enjoy this absolute shit!

Frisk had no idea why they had to move to Mount Ebott. It didn’t help that she had to go to the high school that was the town’s namesake (“Home of the Magic Monsters!” the brochure had said). It certainly didn’t help that it was her parents’ idea to move there. She was living a perfectly happy life overseas.

“Mom, Dad, did we _really_ have to move here?” she had protested when the moving van drove into the driveway of their new home.

“Yes, sweetie. Your father was stationed around here, and we had to move with him,” her mother had explained.

Frisk’s father was in the military. Which branch, he was never clear. One thing was clear though: he didn’t really have a choice where he was stationed.

And where Frisk’s father was stationed, Frisk’s family followed.

Now, Frisk was standing on her front porch, wearing a purple t-shirt with blue stripes, denim shorts, and brand-new sneakers for her first day of school.

“Smile for the camera, dear!” her mother had cheerfully said, snapping a picture of Frisk. Her mother was tearing up; it didn’t surprise Frisk – she had been homeschooled most of her life because of how they had to keep moving around to accommodate her father’s constant reassignment. This was her first day at a real high school – and she was rightfully nervous.

“Why do I have to go to an actual high school, Mom?” she asked her mother yet again, fidgeting with her backpack.

“Because your father and I think this will be the last time he’s stationed somewhere, and even then, you need to make some real friends. And I don’t mean whoever you talk to on that computer of yours,” her mother replied, sighing and straightening out Frisk’s shirt.

“Mom, it’s voice acting, not just talking to people!” Frisk replied quite huffily.

“In any case, you’re only a teenager once, and you need to make some good memories, some real friends! Come on; you don’t want to be late for your first day of school, do you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Come on, where’s that determination you’re so famous for?”

Frisk giggled and puffed up her chest. “You’re right, Mom!”

“Now use that determination to get yourself through the first day!” her mother smiled and said, ruffling Frisk’s hair slightly.

Once they got to the school, Frisk waved goodbye to her mother before taking a deep breath and walking in, avoiding a collision with a school bus on the way there. The office wasn’t too hard to find, and there she got her class schedule. Behind the desk there was a young woman who looked genuinely kind, like a bunny rabbit.

Frisk had some difficulty, but she eventually found her locker and classroom, bumping into multiple students on the way to both locations and apologizing every time. Some were polite in saying, “It’s okay,” but others simply snarled or ignored her. Once she reached her classroom, she froze, unsure of where to go next. She turned her head to the front of the classroom to see a woman in her 40s kindly looking at her, like her own mother would.

“Ah, you have arrived. Frisk, right?” she asked, her voice just as kind and motherly as her face.

“Y-yeah. I’m Frisk,” the young girl replied, aware of every eye on her in the room.

“Well, welcome to Mount Ebott High, Frisk. Please, sit in any available seat. Class is about to begin,” the teacher said. “I am Miss Toriel Dreemurr.”

“H-hello…” Frisk quickly looked around for a seat, but there were only two free seats.

She went to the first one, but a girl with red hair and… bright yellow eyes?... said, “He farts… a lot.” The fat kid in front of the free seat looked at her sheepishly, letting out a small one. She was about to go in the one behind her, then the girl shook her head again. “Loverboy’s sitting there.” Just then, a boy came in late and sat in the chair, immediately turning around and making out with the girl behind him, not caring about the setting of this PDA until Miss Dreemurr cleared her throat and looked at them sternly.

Frisk decided on the first one and sat down, sighing and preparing herself for the first class of the year. The redhead who sat by her and the feminine boy behind her seemed to watch her with curious earnest. She tried to ignore them.

The rest of the day went mostly normal – until her 6th period senior-level Science class, when she sat behind a very attractive boy. He was short and skinny – although he looked a little fat because of the loose blue hoodie he always wore. He wore a white t-shirt under it, black basketball shorts, and blue sneakers, and wore his snow-white hair wild.

Frisk thought she’d die right there and then from the sudden Cupid’s arrow through her heart.

As she was walking out of the room, she was about to talk to the boy when she was approached by a short, stout girl with short and spiky yellow-blonde hair. “H-hey, it’d be r-really c-cool if you could join s-Science Olympiad. W-we c-could use s-some fresh b-blood…” she said somewhat nervously. “I-I’m Alphys, the l-leading m-member of the t-team…”

“Uh… thank you…” Frisk said before looking out, realizing that the boy from before was gone, sighing.

“Oh… y-you were l-looking at h-him?” the girl asked. “I u-understand. S-see ya later!”

Once lunchtime came around, she walked around the lunchroom, but couldn’t find a place to sit, so she took her lunch to the bathroom and ate alone there.

“Guess I shouldn’t have thought I’d make friends on the first day,” she said to herself after school.

The next day, when she sat in her first class, the feminine boy who was watching her the day before said, “Would you mind if I touched your hair, darling?”

Frisk replied politely with a, “No, I don’t mind.”

The boy gently grasped a lock of Frisk’s auburn hair and held it up for the girl to see. “See, this is the color I want to make my hair, Undyne.”

The redhead laughed a rather strange but genuine laugh, saying, “That’s Mettaton for you; he’s too gay to function.”

A student passed by, asking rudely, “Hey, Undyne, where’d you get that wig?”

“Your mom’s chest hair!” she replied loudly before turning back to Frisk. “I’m Undyne,” she introduced herself. “You’re Frisk, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m Frisk.”

“Cool. So what’s your next class, Frisk?” Undyne asked.

“Uh, Health in G35,” Frisk replied, taking out her schedule and double-checking.

“Hmm… Hey, Mettaton, isn’t that room in the building out back?”

“I believe so, Undyne. Here, we can take you there after class.”

“Really, guys?”

“Of course! We’re besties now, aren’t we? That’s what besties do for each other!” Undyne said enthusiastically.

Frisk smiled and nodded.

Once class was over, they all went outside, and Undyne and Mettaton sat on the grass under a tree in the schoolyard.

“Wait, where’s the building in the back?” Frisk asked, curious.

“Oh, that one? It burned down in the 80’s,” Undyne said, chuckling.

“But… won’t we get in trouble for skipping class?” Frisk asked, confused and worried.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, punk. We won’t let you get in trouble. We’re besties, remember?” Undyne asked.

Well, Frisk wasn’t about to pass up being besties with someone, much less two people on the same day, and she sat with them, putting her backpack by her as they sat on the ground.

“You know, I’m surprised guys haven’t started hitting on you yet, darling,” Mettaton commented.

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked, confused.

“Oh, come on, you’re a Grade A hottie,” Undyne said, smirking.

“What? No I’m not!” Frisk protested.

“Well, speaking of hotties, here comes the second-period gym class,” Mettaton said, diverting their attention to a group of students coming out of the school to the outdoor gymnasium used in the warmer months of the year.

“Ugh, the gym class with the Plastics,” Undyne groaned, leaning back on the grass.

“The Plastics?” Frisk asked, confused.

“The most popular group in school,” Mettaton said, pointing to two boys and a girl who were leading the group of students.

“The boy with the yellow-blonde hair is Asriel, but people call him Flowey. He _owns_ that name, although it helps that his dad’s the school principal,” Undyne said, pointing to a boy who was texting someone. “He knows everything about everyone.”

“That’s why his hair’s so all over the place; it’s full of secrets, darling!” Mettaton half-whispered.

“The tall boy’s Papyrus. He’s a real sweetheart, but not the brightest bulb in the pack.” The boy in question had platinum-blonde hair, and was skipping happily until he was hit by a basketball. He hardly seemed fazed, but he did look momentarily to where it came from before going back to skipping.

“The poor dear once asked me how to spell ‘orange’,” Mettaton said, leaning in and looking sort of sad for Papyrus, a sort of… longing?... in his eyes.

“And the queen bee: Chara,” Undyne finished introductions, pointing to a girl who looked… surprisingly similar to Frisk. “She’s the most untouchable of anyone in school. She is the ruler, and she always wins Spring Fling Queen.”

“I wish she didn’t.”

“Why? No one cares about Spring Fling Queen, Mettaton.”

“I do! Whoever wins Spring Fling Queen becomes the head of the Student Activites Board for the next school year! And _I_ am on the Student Activities Board!”

“Whatever, Mettaton. In any case, next order of business is lunch. Each table is home to a different group of students.” Undyne took out a sheet of paper with a configuration of rectangles and circles that corresponded to the lunch room configuration. “Basically, you have: Nerdy Asians, Cool Asians, Black Rappers, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don’t Eat At All…” she went through the list until, “… The Most Awesome People You’ll Ever Meet,” she gestured to herself and Mettaton when she said this, “and them. Beware the Plastics.”

Frisk went through the rest of the morning, thinking about Undyne’s words until lunchtime came around. She remembered the map of the lunchroom that Undyne had given her and made a beeline to the table where Undyne and Mettaton sat when a muscular boy with long, black hair suddenly interrupted her path.

“Hey. You’re the new girl, right?” he asked her politely enough.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we’re doing a lunchtime survey, and we were hoping that you could help us out with it.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She just wanted to get through, but it was obvious he wouldn’t let her go that easily.

“Is your muffin buttered?” he asked with a slightly lewd look on his face.

“Is my- what?” Frisk was now thoroughly confused.

“Would you like to have your muffin buttered?” he asked, still going.

“I-I-I…”

Just then, a voice popped up from a nearby table. “Aaron, leave the poor girl alone. That’s very rude of you to do that.” Frisk looked over to see Chara as the speaker, and Flowey and Papyrus were chuckling to themselves at how Chara was able to make the boy – Aaron – go away as quickly as he came.

“Uh, thank you…” Frisk said to her doppelganger, unsure of how to react to the kind gesture that the queen bee had given her.

“It’s no problem,” Chara replied, giving a kind but somewhat creepy smile. “After all, you are new here, and he was harassing you.”

Chara then had the other two lean into her, and they whispered before breaking apart, and Chara stated, “We were hoping you would sit at lunch with us today. After all, who better to help you in this school than us?”

Frisk gave a quick look over to Undyne, quick enough so that Chara didn’t see, but she nodded, saying, “Thank you,” sitting down across the table from the trio.

After a while of the three girls talking and Frisk simply eating and listening, the Plastics leaned in again and whispered to each other before breaking apart, and Chara said, “We would like you to know that we don’t offer this to just anyone, so don’t ruin it. We would like you to sit with us for the rest of the week, and longer if you keep up with our rules.”

“Rules?” Frisk asked, curious and confused.

Papyrus was the one who replied to her. “Basically, we only wear jeans once a week – same with ponytails – and we wear sweatpants on Fridays. On Wednesdays we wear pink – all of us. Of course, we’re going to have to help you with those clothes…”

“Don’t worry, I can help her with that,” Flowey popped in. “I was the one who helped Chara replace her whole wardrobe, remember?”

“Only because you’re my brother,” Chara mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, but not anyone outside their table.

“Okay, I can do that,” Frisk said, nodding and smiling kindly.

“Great! Remember: on Wednesdays we wear pink, and that’s tomorrow,” Chara reminded her.

“I’ll remember that,” Frisk confimed. “Your name is Chara, right? And you’re Papyrus, and you’re Flowey?” she asked, pointing to each Plastic.

“That’s correct, Frisk,” Chara said, beaming proudly. “Good thing you can keep track of who is who. Some can’t tell these two apart, and it’s INFURIATING.”

“I’ll bet. I just hope no one confuses us, Chara,” Frisk said. “You look a lot like me… or I look a lot like you… either way, we look similar,” she stammered, trying to get the right words out.

Chara chuckled. “I understand, Frisk. After all, I’d hate for us to get confused. Don’t worry, I’ve got a way to keep us from being confused. Talk to me after school; I’ll tell you then.”

“Okay. Thanks, Chara.”

After lunch, once the Plastics were out of sight, Undyne was laughing her ass off as she approached Frisk. “Oh my God, you have to be their friend! This will be hilarious!”

“Wait, you’re okay with this?” Frisk asked, confused. “I thought you hated the Plastics.”

“Oh, I do, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up! I mean, if we need to get back at Chara, we can do it from the inside now! HA!” Undyne explained between chortles.

“Oh… okay… well, I need something pink. I don’t have anything pink, and tomorrow’s Wednesday.”

“I have a pink shirt you can wear, darling,” Mettaton offered. “I can bring it over to your house later today.”

“Thanks, Mettaton,” Frisk said, a smile on her face and giving him her number so she could text him her address.

She went through school, and in 6th period she sat behind the boy again. She paid most of her attention to the class, but she couldn’t help but get distracted by the boy in front of her.

After class was over, she noticed he turned around and was looking at her. She blushed brightly before saying, “Hiyay…”

“What?” he asked, looking slightly confused, but a kind smile on his face.

“Oh, uh, I was trying to say ‘Hey’, but I started saying ‘Hi’…” Frisk explained, lowering her head in embarrassment.

“Oh, then… Hiyay,” he greeted, his grin showing all his perfectly straight teeth. He held his left hand out for a handshake.

Frisk took it, and a loud fart noise echoed in the room.

“Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, that’s always funny,” he said, chuckling to himself, and Frisk couldn’t help but laugh, as well. “I’m Sans, Sans Gaster. You’re the new girl, right?”

“Y-yeah. I’m Frisk,” she replied as they finally let go of each other’s hands.

They stood for an awkward moment before Sans said, “Welp, I’ll see ya tomorrow in class. Later, Frisk.”

“See ya, Sans.”

Frisk nearly did a Snoopy happy dance right then and there, but she held herself back.

After school, she went to the front of the school, and Chara was in her car – a convertible Mercedes-Benz that was painted pink.

“Hey, I was gonna say back there, but I wanted it to be a surprise,” Chara began, not really greeting Frisk but acknowledging her presence. “I’m gonna die my hair red tonight, and we’re gonna dye your hair brown. Like, a more regular brown than what we have here. That way, I’ll be recognized for my red hair, and you for your brown, and we’ll never be mixed up.”

“Great idea, Chara!” Frisk said, smiling brightly.

“Actually, it was Papyrus’ idea,” Chara said. “I thought it was stupid at first, but it has some merit.”

“So, are we going to do it here, or… where are we gonna do it?” Frisk asked, confused.

“I was thinking we go to this hair salon I know well. Mom goes there all the time, and they do a fabulous job doing what they do.”

“Cool. Let me just text my mom so she doesn’t get worried about me.”

“That’s totally fine, sweetie.”

Frisk did so, then hopped in the convertible by Chara.

“You’re lucky that no one else is riding with us, otherwise I’d make you sit in the back,” Chara warned her.

“Oh, sorry, Chara.”

They went off to the beauty salon, and it turned out to be really expensive.

“Please don’t tell me that I’m paying for this…” Frisk said with a small squeak.

“Oh, don’t worry, my mother is. She’s been wanting me to get my hair done here for a while, so she’s paying for this,” Chara reassured her.

“Hey… thanks again, Chara.”

“Hey, that’s what friends do, right?”

“Heh, yeah, I guess so.”

Afterward, Chara drove Frisk to Frisk’s house. “Remember, tomorrow, wear pink,” Chara reminded Frisk.

“I’ll remember, Chara,” Frisk said, waving a goodbye as Chara drove off.

Frisk immediately texted Mettaton, telling him that she was at home now and ready to get that pink shirt that he had spoken of. When he arrived at her house, though, it was clear that he had a LOT more pink shirts than she anticipated, and it took an hour to finally choose one – a pink shirt with hearts that fit her form surprisingly well.

“Oh, you look _fabulous_ , darling!” Mettaton exclaimed in praise as Frisk showed off her outfit.

“Thanks again, Mettaton! When do you want it back?” Frisk asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, darling! I’ll tell you when I do!”

“Thank you so much!”

*  *  *  *  *  *

In the Gaster home, Sans and Papyrus were settling down to a dinner of Papyrus’ home-cooked spaghetti.

“So how was school today, bro?” Sans asked, his trademark grin on his face.

“It was wonderful!” Papyrus exclaimed. “You know the new student who just moved here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, my friends and I invited her into our friend group! Her name is Frisk, and she’s really very cool!”

“Heh, I bet not as cool as you, bro. Wait, you said her name is Frisk?”

“Yes, I did, brother. Why?”

“She’s in my Science class. She sits right behind me. Man, she loves puns and jokes.”

“I hope she doesn’t do something to embarrass herself in front of Chara. I would hate to lose a new friend so soon.”

“Same here, bro. I wouldn’t want to see you hurt like that again.”

“Sans…”

“I’m sorry. Still touchy?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll drop it, then.”

“Thank you…”

“Hey, hey, how about we watch your favorite show? It’s supposed to come on in a few minutes, anyway.”

“Really, Sans?”

“Really.”

“Wowie! Thank you so much!”

“Heh, you’re welcome, bro.”

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

The next day, Frisk wore her favorite pair of jeans and the pink shirt that Mettaton let her borrow. It was a little more obvious to everyone at school that she had been accepted into the Plastics with the simple act – that and that they let her sit with them at lunch again. Frisk kept up her kind attitude, and made sure to pay attention to what Chara and her friends said. After all, who knows what could end up being useful?

That afternoon, after school, she noticed Sans in the parking lot talking to Papyrus before he waved goodbye to the taller boy and noticed her. He waved to her with a big grin, but before she could wave back, she was pulled by Papyrus.

“Come on! We’re going to go shopping with Chara! You need to update your wardrobe after all!” he said, pulling her away before she had a chance to say hi to Sans.

“Oh, okay,” she said, giving Sans a slightly longing look before hurrying to keep up with Papyrus as they went to Chara’s car. She had already texted her mother that she would be late coming home, so she didn’t worry about that.

Once the group got to the mall, the Plastics brought her to a lot of shopping boutiques – none of which she could afford due to her parents not really willing to pay for a lot for her. This time, though, Papyrus was willing to pay for the splurge.

“Anything for our new friend!” he had insisted.

While at the mall, Frisk noticed that Undyne worked at a Bath and Body Works there and made a mental note to visit her there sometime. Mettaton was there, too, testing out fragrance mixes that she was sure to be fabulous.

For the first time in her life, Frisk felt like she belonged somewhere – somewhat.

When they left, they all went to Chara’s house, and Toriel was there. “Oh, Frisk! I wasn’t expecting to see you today!

Frisk smiled kindly at Toriel. “Hello, Miss Dreemurr.”

Chara grabbed Frisk’s hand and said, “Uh, Mom, Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus and I are going up to my room to hang out.”

“I understand, Chara. I’ll let you all be.”

They went up to Chara’s room, which was in a thousand shades of pink all over, and it was dotted with intermittent darker tones that subtly hinted at a darker side to Chara’s personality.

They got to talking, and Flowey noticed a book in Chara’s bookshelf. “Oh, Chara, remember this? Our Burn Book!”

Chara smiled. “I’d nearly forgotten about that! Come on, let’s show Frisk!”

Flowey brought it over to the bed where they all sat, and they looked through, reading burns and the people attributed to them.

“Muffet, rich skank,” Flowey read off.

“Still true!” Chara laughed out.

“So Sorry, fat virgin,” Flowey snickered.

“Still _half_ -true!”

Papyrus was strangely quiet through all of it.

Then came a picture of Undyne and Mettaton.

“Undyne, more like Un-DYKE, amirite, Flowey?” Chara asked.

Flowey laughed out his approval, and Papyrus dared to say something. “Who’s that other person with Undyne in the picture?”

Frisk, unaware of her words at the time, said, “Oh, that’s Mettaton, he’s too gay to function.”

“Oh, that’s a good one! Put it in the burn book, Chara!” Flowey said to his sibling.

“How about we let Frisk write this one in?” Chara said, handing Frisk a pen and the book.

Frisk froze for a moment. _Wait, is it only okay if Undyne says it?_ she wondered before pushing the thought away and writing it down in the book. She looked at Papyrus before he gave a soft, almost comforting look, as if he had to do this once, too.

*   *   *   *   *   *

The next day at lunch, Chara had to go somewhere while they ate, so Flowey and Papyrus took the opportunity to ask her something personal.

“So have you noticed any cute guys lately?” Flowey asked. “You know, since you first arrived here.”

“Well, there is one guy…” Frisk responded, blushing profusely and almost looking red as a beet.

“Ooh, who’s the lucky guy?” Flowey asked, almost looking as girly as Mettaton as he leaned forward, head on the backs of his hands.

“Yes, please tell us!” Papyrus agreed, looking just as excited.

Frisk took a deep breath, then said, “It’s Sans. He sits in front of me in my Science class.”

Papyrus and Flowey did a double-take.

“Sans?!” Flowey asked, bewildered.

“You can’t like him!!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“What? Why not?” Frisk asked, confused.

Flowey gave Papyrus a look, but Papyrus only said, “He’s Chara’s ex-boyfriend! What if you went after him and Chara found out? She would never forgive you! Friends don’t do that to each other!”

Flowey gave him a look that Frisk could almost swear said, _Nice save, buddy._ “Papyrus is right. It’s against a social rule to do that. You better tell Chara about it first.”

Frisk nodded, understanding, but having a feeling that Papyrus meant more in his statement than met the eye.

Later, she found Chara again. “Hey, Frisk. We’re going out after school; wanna come with?”

She nodded. “Sure. Uh, Chara, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Uh, well, Flowey and Papyrus asked me earlier if there was anyone here that I found… uh…”

“If you were into any guys here?” Chara looked genuinely understanding.

“Yeah. And when I told them my answer, they said to talk to you about it.”

“What was your answer?”

“Uh, Sans. Sans Gaster.”

Chara nodded. “Oh, I remember Sans. Yeah, go ahead. You have my blessing. Thanks for talking to me about it first.”

“You’re welcome Chara. I’m glad we got to talk about it.”

“Me, too, Frisk.”

*   *   *   *   *   *

Papyrus and Sans sat at a bar and grill called Grillby’s that night, enjoying some burgers and fries, when Sans noticed something wrong with his brother.

“Hey, bro, you’ve hardly touched your food. What’s going on?” he asked, concerned.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Sans,” Papyrus replied, sighing and taking a long sip of Dr. Pepper.

“Come on, bro, what’s with that secretive look? You haven’t kept a secret from me since that time you snuck out of the house to go to one of Flowey and Chara’s parties. I thought we said no more secrets.”

Papyrus sighed in defeat. “You know my new friend, Frisk, right?”

“Yeah, I believe you spoke of her once. What about her?”

“Just…”

“What is it? You can tell me anything, bro.”

“Please don’t tell anyone!”

“Don’t worry, bro, I won’t. Brother’s pact, remember?”

“Nyeh, right, Sans. Ah, Frisk really likes you.”

“Likes me? Whaddya mean?”

“I mean, we were talking at lunch, her, Flowey, and I, and we asked her if there were any guys she liked around school, and she said you.”

“Oh. Uh… cool, bro. But why are you so nervous about it?” He looked at Papyrus with concern in his eyes.

“Because, brother… I don’t want to see you hurt… or Frisk. I mean, we just met her, and she just became a friend. I don’t want to…”

“Hey, bro, I understand.” Sans placed a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder. “I mean, I know how you are with me. Well, what did you say about it? I know how talkative you can be.”

“Well… I mentioned that Chara was your ex-girlfriend, and, I… uh…”

“What?”

“I… uh… kinda told her to ask Chara’s permission before pursuing you….” Papyrus looked positively embarrassed, and he looked away shamefully.

Sans sighed. He had been trying so hard to forget about Chara and their past relationship, but with Papyrus being one of her friends, it was difficult to forget anything about it.

“It’s okay, Paps. Besides, I’m sure that any other person would say the same thing. I mean, you know how Chara is, and that was probably the right thing to say, too. You’re fine, bro. Seriously.” He placed a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, making Papyrus look up with a hopeful smile.

“Really, Sans?”

“Really really, Paps.”

“T-thank you, brother…”

“You’re welcome. What are bros for?”

“Nyeh heh heh! Indeed, Sans!”

“Ah, I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, brother.”

*   *   *   *   *   *

For the next few months, Frisk low-key pursued Sans, making puns and laughing at his. She even pretended on occasion to not understand the material to get his attention more, not realizing the stolen glances he would give her all the time. She eventually asked him to tutor her, and it became a regular thing for them to hang out in the library after school so they could discuss the material – among other things. She also hung out with the Plastics, almost thinking of them as friends, but not forgetting Undyne and Mettaton. She really did become friends with Papyrus, though, who on occasion gave her tips on how to approach Sans – and not-so-subliminal messages for his older brother, of course.

Frisk was happy.

One day, near the end of October, Sans approached her after class.

“So, me and my bro are throwing a Halloween party next Saturday, and I was wondering if you’d like to come.”

“Grool! U-uh…”

“Grool?”

“I meant to say ‘cool,’ but I started saying ‘great,’” Frisk explained nervously.

“Okay, well… grool! I’ll have my bro text you our address and the details. See ya there, kid!”

“See ya there, Sans!”

Frisk did a Snoopy happy dance when she got home and immediately started getting her costume ready. Papyrus called.

“Frisk! Did my brother already invite you to our Halloween party?” he asked when she answered the phone.

“Yeah, he did. I already said yes, and he said you’d text me details.”

“Wowie! This is amazing! Well, all of us are going to the party, so Chara will come pick you up before the party. She’s getting Flowey, too, and, well, I’ll already be at the party!”

Frisk couldn’t help the giggle that came out. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m already working on my costume for the party.”

“Very cool! I can’t wait to see what it is!”

“Alright, see ya tomorrow, Papyrus.”

“See you tomorrow, Frisk!”

*  *  *  *  *  *

All too soon, the Halloween party came. Frisk put on her costume and smiled in the mirror. She had duck-taped various greyscale paint samples and colors to her clothing (also colored grey) and made sure to count how many shades there were. When Chara and Flowey got to her house to pick her up for the party, Flowey scrunched up his nose.

“What are you supposed to be?” he asked incredulously.

“Fifty Shades of Grey,” Frisk said with a straight face, trying really hard not to laugh. “What’re you?”

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” Flowey said, smiling and gesturing to himself. Indeed, he was a flower, with a green morph-suit and six big yellow petals around his face.

Frisk had to chuckle at that. “And what about you, Chara?”

“I am a rabbit,” Chara replied simply, flaunting her very revealing costume. Flowey groaned, as if he had heard and seen this before.

“Anyway, we should get going. The party’s already started,” Flowey quipped before heading back to the car with Chara and Frisk in tow.

They all soon arrived at the party, and Chara said, “You’re probably feeling nervous about Sans, aren’t ya? Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him for ya, tell him how you feel. I know how to look for the right moment.”

Frisk breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Chara. I really owe ya.”

“No problem. What’re friends for?”

They got into the party, and Sans greeted them at the door. “Hey, Frisk. What’re you, a greyscale?”

“Fifty Shades of Grey,” she replied, and they both shared a good laugh at the pun while those around them groaned.

“Welp, have fun! I’ll be seeing you around the party! I think Papyrus is currently attempting to sing ‘Puttin’ on the Ritz’ at the karaoke area.”

The three thanked him before going to see that Papyrus was indeed doing just that. After he was finished, he noticed his friends in the crowd and hurried to find a few drinks before catching up to them.

“You have arrived! I was wondering if you would be late!” he said, giving them the drinks.

“Well, we almost were. Chara had to take a few pictures for her Instagram page,” Flowey explained.

“I have to show the world just how good I look!” Chara responded, giving a very sexy pose.

Papyrus only smiled and nodded. “Of course. After all, you are very great. Uh, Frisk? What are you dressed as?”

“Fifty Shades of Grey,” Frisk said, giggling.

Papyrus only groaned. “I swear, sometimes you are worse than my brother.” He perked up. “Did you see him yet?”

“He said hi on our way in the house,” Chara replied. “Frisk and I agreed that I’d talk to him so that it’d be easier for Frisk to ask him out.”

Papyrus gave a big grin. “Wonderful! I know she’s been feeling nervous, so that was so generous of you to help her out!”

“It really is,” Frisk agreed.

Chara looked over Frisk’s shoulder and said, “Hey, I think I see him. I’m gonna go talk to him, Frisk. See ya?”

“See ya!” Frisk responded, moving out of the way before Chara walked through the crowd to talk to Sans.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Sans saw Chara approaching and gave her a strange look. “Hey, Chara. You enjoying the party so far?”

Chara nodded, acting innocent. Sans could tell it was an act, but he let it slide.

“It’s very nice. Ah, I was actually trying to find you ‘cause Frisk – you know, new girl, new member of our friend group – anyway, she wants to ask you out, but I think you already know her?”

“Yeah, we’ve got Senior Bio together,” he replied, keeping his grin on his face but his eyes showing that he was wary of her words. “You said she wants to ask me out? Why can’t she just tell me herself?”

“Oh, she’s shy. Besides, I gotta tell you, she’s probably not the kind of girl you’d want to be with.” She leaned really close to Sans to whisper in his ear, a palm flat on his chest. “She’s got this shirt that says ‘Frisk X Sans Forever’ and she wears it under all her clothes. Plus, I think she’s got some really weird fetishes that I don’t think you’d understand. Besides, I want you back with me. We were so perfect together.”

“Why are you telling me anything, and why are you saying this about her? And what’s this about taking me back? You broke up with me, remember?” Sans said, trying to cut through the bullshit.

At that moment, Chara saw Frisk looking at them, a hopeful look in her eye. _Perfect. Now to crush her dreams,_ the girl thought with an evil inward chuckle. With that, she abruptly kissed Sans full on the lips, her kiss passionate and hot. Sans remembered then why he had stayed with her in the duration of their relationship – he had missed this, he had to admit. He couldn’t help the hands that went up and gently grasped her waist as he held her close in the kiss, his eyes closing.

He didn’t see Frisk gasp in shock before running out of the party, on the point of tears, without even saying goodbye to Papyrus.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Undyne and Mettaton were at Undyne’s house in her garage, watching _Psycho_ , and were watching as Marion Crane got ready for her shower. The unsuspecting woman on the screen started the shower water, and Undyne held the popcorn close as she and Mettaton cuddled close, knowing what was coming next, but still somewhat scared for the young woman onscreen. Just when the screech of the violins and the sheen of the knife sounded from the screen, Frisk opened the door to the garage, makeup streaming from her face in tears. Undyne and Mettaton jumped back from the combined sights and screamed.

Frisk wasted no time with pleasantries, sobbing out, “She took him back. Chara took Sans back!”

Undyne and Mettaton both got up and briskly walked over to Frisk, hugging her close.

“That’s because Chara lives to ruin lives. She’s a life-ruiner,” Undyne said frankly to the girl in her arms. “But that’s not going to be true for long. She’s gonna pay. And I know exactly how.”

The rest of the night was spent drawing out battle plans on a kiddie chalkboard Undyne found in the corner of the garage.

“Chara’s structure of power is like any dictator’s rule, but with a high-school twist, of course,” she explained to Mettaton and Frisk, who sat and listened as she spoke. “We have her band of mindless followers,” she pointed to a bullet point that said, _Army of Skanks_ , “her eye-catching man-candy,” _Sans_ , “and her only actual accomplishment in life,” _“Hot” Body_. “Once we dismantle these, we essentially have her cut down to size, and she is no longer in power.”

Frisk nodded as Undyne explained the plan.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Over the course of the next few months, a plan went into place to take Chara from her place of power. First came a secret ingredient that Frisk used to make Chara chubbier than she was before. What exactly it was, Frisk never revealed, but she did use a ruse that it was supposed to help with weight loss.

Next, they had to find out her secrets, which that they had to get to – nope, not Flowey, surprisingly – Papyrus. He actually knew as much as Flowey, since his brother was the one who was dating Chara. It seemed to almost hurt him to see them together, but he swallowed it up, although he kept it a secret even from Sans. It hurt Frisk to have to hurt Papyrus, but after a moment in lunch where Chara was basically dangling the fact that Sans was hers and not Frisk’s pushed her over the edge. _How dare Chara do such a thing?! She was going down!_

First came a moment in December with some Candy-Cane-Grams that were done over the holidays to raise funds for the Spring Fling. Chara didn’t send out canes, she received them. So Frisk used three canes to send – one to Flowey, one to Chara (both of which were totally normal) and one to herself (that was for the breakdown).

Papyrus and she shared an English class together, and that was when the grams were sent out. The ‘Santa’ walked in, and Papyrus’ face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Okay, Candy-Cane-Gram time!” he announced. “Ho-ho-ho! Now let’s see… one for Woshua, one for Frisky, four for Napstablook – you go, Napstablook!” He stopped by Papyrus’ desk, as if he was about to give one to him, and said abruptly, “And none for Papyrus, bye!”

Papyrus looked like he was physically hurt before looking at Frisk. “Uh, Frisk, who’s your cane from?”

“It’s from… Chara!” she replied, her acting skills polished for this moment. “It says, ‘Thank you for being such a good friend. Chara.’”

“Let – let me see that!” Papyrus demanded, and Frisk handed the note to him as she opened the cane and started sucking on the long end. Papyrus looked over it, sighing in defeat. “So it does.” He looked utterly defeated, and Frisk felt a pang in her heart for the blow done to Papyrus.

He did get a cane later that week from Sans, but it didn’t help the wound that was growing in him.

The next opportunity came with the winter talent show. Frisk was dancing to “Jingle Bell Rock” with the Plastics, and Mettaton had his own act in the show where he sung an aria of his own work. Right before they were to go onstage, Papyrus softly yammered to Frisk about the candy cane, upset that Chara didn’t give him one.

The last straw came right before the performance, when Chara forced Papyrus to go on a different place than usual for their formation. The performance was almost ruined by a bad CD, but Frisk had saved it by getting everyone in the audience to sing the song as Toriel played the piano. Frisk honestly had a wonderful time onstage, although Papyrus was having trouble adapting to the different situation.

He approached Frisk later, after the performance, and spilled to her. She merely listened and held him close as his tears fell onto her costume.

“I-I just feel so horrible! I thought I was being a true friend to Chara! A-and don’t tell Chara I told you, but on Wednesdays at 3:00, she says she’s studying, but really, she’s in the light booth in the auditorium hooking up with Aaron in the mascot costume.”

“Wait, she makes him wear the costume?” Frisk asked.

“No, they are both in the costume!” Papyrus retorted, slightly horrified that he was saying such things. “And I’ve never told anyone because I’m such a good friend!”

He went on like that for a good twenty minutes before Sans had to come backstage and take him home, thanking Frisk for being there for Papyrus as he cried it out. She felt another pang in her heart as she watched the two brothers leave.

It took until February to get Sans to realize that Chara was cheating on him – which involved him walking in on Coach Moldbygg banging Astygmatism and Loox. Once he did, though, he broke it off with Chara and kept her at arm’s distance. Chara lost her social status in the school and was booted out of the group after a breach of the rules she had imposed. She became a has-been, an outcast.

Frisk finally got the courage to ask Sans out, and Sans accepted with a big smile and a hug. She planned on going to Undyne’s first MMO match. Life seemed perfect.

Until the night of the party.

*   *   *   *   *   *

It had started out innocently enough. She had simply asked Sans to come over so they could hang out. Papyrus and Flowey came, too, and somehow that meant that everyone who could came to her house and a wild party began, liquor cabinets raided and bass blasting throughout the house.

Frisk and Sans decided to stay in her room, since it was detached from the party and they could be alone together. Between passionate kisses and Sans’ puns, however, Frisk was constantly talking about Chara. She had been doing this since she, Undyne, and Mettaton had started their plan to take Chara down, and it had only gotten worse.

Sans was starting to get sick of it, and said outright, “You know, I’ve been trying to have a good time tonight, but… it’s like I don’t know you anymore, Frisk. When I first met you, you were a girl who said, ‘Hiyay’ and ‘Grool’ and had great puns! Now, though, you dress like you belong on the cover of _Cosmopolitan_ , and you are obsessed with keeping your popularity!”

“Well, people change, Sans!” Frisk retorted. “Aren’t I –“

Sans cut her off. “Look, I came here wanting to have a good time tonight. But now… I’m having anything but. I’m sorry, Frisk. See ya tomorrow in Science.”

He left the room without a second look, looking for Papyrus so they could go home. Frisk ran out after him and called out, “Sans! Sans!”

Sans kept going, taking Papyrus with him, and the taller boy only followed him with concern on his face.

Just as Frisk was about to catch up to them, Undyne drove by in her car.

“Frisk?! You ditched my first fight to throw a party?!” she yelled out in disbelief, Mettaton looking out the window with her.

“What? This was an accident!” Frisk called back, gesturing to the party.

“You know what?! You’ve become no better than them!” Undyne yelled angrily. “You and Chara really are the same!”

“I am nothing like Chara!” Frisk tried to yell.

“O-ho, but you are! You’ve become just like her – a cold, shiny, hard Plastic! But you know what, there is a difference between you and Chara: at least Chara didn’t have the sheer AUDACITY to pretend to be my friend!”

Mettaton looked quite unhappily at her and said, “I’ll have that pink shirt back as soon as it’s washed, Frisk. I’m taking it back – along with our friendship.”

They drove away angrily, and Frisk was left standing on the front lawn, feeling like although she got everything she thought she wanted, she had lost what was important to her.

She shook the thought out of her head. Time to keep up what she had earned. After all, she was the new queen bee now. She had earned it.

No matter the cost.

*   *   *   *   *   *

It was not even a week later when Chara let all Hell break loose. What happened? Simple.

She made a thousand copies of every page in the Burn Book – including a new one: one that had a picture of Chara that had the caption, “Fugly Cow, Worst Person Ever.” It, of course, described her inner thoughts on Frisk, but she knew how to throw the blame from herself. She was actually kinda proud of Frisk for her rise to power, actually. In another life, they could’ve been true friends. Partners, even. But this wasn’t that life.

The hallways were filled with chaos. The blame was put on Frisk, Flowey, and Papyrus. Papyrus was let off because he was the one who told Principal Asgore Dreemurr about the book in the first place and proved his innocence. Everyone else, though…

It took an activation of the sprinkler system inside the school to get everyone’s attention as Asgore boomed, “EVERYONE IN THE GYM NOW!”

One hour later, a rather large group of students sat in the bleachers of the gym in the order of their individual cliques, with the exception of Sans and Papyrus (who sat together because they were brothers), Flowey and Chara (who sat together for the same reasons the Gasters sat together), and Frisk (who sat by herself).

It wasn’t long before Asgore was forced to let Toriel take the reins. He left abruptly, not wanting to face Toriel’s wrath on him (yeah, she still hated him). Toriel made an exercise that had everyone write apology letters to those they wronged and read them in front of everyone.

Papyrus was one of the first. His was very heartfelt, and everyone caught him with difficulty, but they tried.

When Flowey had his turn, it mostly centered around himself, and the only one who bothered to catch him was Papyrus.

Toriel walked up to Frisk at one point while someone else was going and asked, “Do you have anything to say, Frisk?”

Frisk wanted so badly to say yes, but her fear had her say, “No.”

Toriel shook her head. “I’m very disappointed in you, Frisk.”

Frisk felt another pang in her heart. She hated this, but forced herself to brave it.

Soon, a kid named Ness went up and gave a very emotional speech about how he just wanted everyone to get along like in grade school and make a cake with rainbows and sunshine. Mettaton called out, “He doesn’t even go here!”

Toriel looked at Mettaton sternly before looking up at Ness with concern. “Do you go here?”

“No… I just have a lot of feelings,” Ness replied.

Toriel sighed. “Go home, Ness.”

A few people later, it was Undyne’s turn. She revealed the entire plan that she, Mettaton, and Frisk had to take Chara down, and at the end, she said, “And why? Well, I guess I just had a big… LESBIAN crush on you! NGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she called out, being caught by everyone near the stage in the crowd.

Frisk saw Chara look at her with indignation before Chara ran out. Frisk ran out after her.

“Chara, I-“ Frisk called out before Chara cut her off, standing in the parking lot as Frisk stood on the school lawn.

“No, Frisk, I don’t think you understand what you’ve done here! You wanna know what you were known as before I took you under my wing?! You were known as the weird, homeschool foreign-exchange freak who’s a less hot version of me! Yeah! So you can shove what you were about to say right up your tight –“

Chara was cut off by a bus that drove by, hitting her. Frisk didn’t look back, but she could feel the eyes of the whole student body on the situation.

For weeks after, rumors spread about the event. Some said she was the one who pushed Chara in front of the bus. Which wasn’t true, but it didn’t stop the rumor from spreading. Things only got worse for Frisk from then on. Her parents grounded her for doing so poorly on her grades. She lost all her friends and, for the first time since the first day of school, started eating lunch in the bathroom stalls. She felt awful.

Life had become Hell.

*   *   *   *   *   *

On the bright side, there was a way for Frisk to bring her grades up to passing level. She joined Science Olympiad, and on the same day as Spring Fling, while everyone else was getting ready (Chara, now in a full-body cast, was in a fabulous dress with green-and-yellow patterns on it. Flowey was dressing in a dark green suit with a yellow tie that worked really well together. Sans was wearing a blue suit while Papyrus wore red. Undyne and Mettaton wore matching light-purple sparkly suits), Frisk got ready for the tournament.

It was hard-fought, but her team won the tournament, and when they gathered outside Toriel’s car, Alphys suggested they go to the Spring Fling to show off their medals for winning.

“I can’t – I’m grounded,” Frisk argued.

“Well, my child… you are already out,” Toriel suggested with a wink.

Frisk noticed, and said, “Well… a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

They all arrived, and it was almost time to announce Spring Fling King and Queen. Her parents were searching for her, and Papyrus and Sans had been dragged into the search.

“Sans, where could she be?” he asked his brother, still very much concerned for the girl.

“Ugh, why should we care, Papyrus?!” he asked, annoyed. He was still mad with Frisk – for good reason.

“Because Frisk is a friend! And friends search for each other when they are lost!” Papyrus said.

“Frisk isn’t our friend anymore, remember?! After what she did?!”

“Well, I, for one, wish to find her! Perhaps she is actually sorry for what she did! Have you ever thought about that, Sans?!”

Sans was rendered silent. He missed the kid, he had to admit.

Soon, he looked at his watch. “Come on, Papyrus, they’re about to announce Spring Fling King and Queen. We can keep looking after that, okay, bro?”

Papyrus relented, following Sans back inside and taking his place onstage. During this time, Frisk arrived at the dance.

Papyrus won Spring Fling King, of course – he was a shoo-in compared to the competition.

Then Spring Fling Queen came. And the winner was…

“Frisk!”

Frisk was taken back with surprise, but she made her way through the crowd to the stage. She got onstage, and everyone gasped at her extremely casual wear similar to what she wore on the first day: a purple and blue t-shirt, jeans, black tennis shoes, and a new letter jacket for Science Olympiad. Her medal reflected the bright stage lights as she took the crown in her hands.

“I… wow… I wasn’t expecting this…” Frisk began. “Huh, wow, thanks, um, well, half the people in this room are mad at me and the other half only like me because they think I pushed someone in front of a bus, so that's not good. To all the people whose feelings got hurt by the burn book, I'm really sorry. You know I've never been to one of these things before and when I think about how many people wanted this, and how many people cried over it and stuff, I mean, I think everybody looks great tonight. Look at Pyrope, that dress is amazing; and Vulkin, that hair-do must have taken hours and you look really pretty. So why is everybody stressing over this thing? I mean it's just plastic, it's really just…” She broke the crown, and everyone gasped, nearly flinched at the sight. “A piece for Asriel, a partial Spring Fling Queen. A piece for Undyne and a piece for Chara, she fractured her spine and she still looks like a rockstar, and some for everybody else.” As she said each name, she threw a piece at them, and threw a piece to almost everyone else – saving a single piece for Papyrus, whispering to him, “And to you, Papyrus… a partial Spring Fling Queen.”

Papyrus beamed brightly and adjusted the crown on his head to fit the piece of crown that Frisk gave him.

“Thank you… Frisk.” He gave her a big hug, which she reciprocated with full force.

They left the stage, and her parents had left, letting her stay and have fun, deciding to tell her when she got home that she was officially ungrounded and forgiven.

Papyrus found Sans and said, “Brother… now would be a good time to talk to Frisk… I mean, if you want to.”

Sans looked at Papyrus sadly. “Ya sure, bro?”

“I am sure, brother. You might not get another chance. Besides, you’ve seen her. She’s really sorry, Sans.”

Sans sighed. “All right, bro, I will. Hey… thanks for keeping hope in her, bro.”

“No worries, brother! Nyeh heh heh!”

She looked for and found Undyne, who at first kept giving her the cold shoulder, but then turned around and gave her a huge hug. She smiled and hugged her in return, and Mettaton joined in happily. After a moment of hugging and talking, Sans approached Frisk, causing Undyne and Mettaton to inch away to give them their space.

“So…” Sans said, not knowing how to begin.

“Sans… I’m… I’m really sorry…” Frisk said before Sans held up a hand.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, kid. You’ve already said your apologies up there.” He gave her a small smile. “And… well… I was wondering… since you’ve really become better… well… maybe we could be… friends again? Maybe even… get together or something?” He held out a hand.

She took it, and a fart noise filled the space between them before they started howling with laughter.

“Definitely, Sans. I’d like that,” she managed to say after finally calming down enough to talk.

“Well… grool,” he said, a wide smile on his face.

“Grool,” she replied.

In the meantime, Alphys had asked Undyne to dance with her, and they were already talking about anime and really cozying up to each other. Papyrus and Mettaton had gotten together, too, having long conversations already.

*   *   *   *   *   *

By the end of the year, Papyrus and Mettaton were dating. So were Undyne and Alphys. As were Sans and Frisk. Chara had joined various fighting sports under Undyne’s suggestion to let out her aggression, and eventually settled on the art of fencing. Flowey had become better as a person, but found a new queen bee to serve on the side.

Frisk looked around on the last day of the school year and smiled.

Life was truly perfect.


End file.
